Otaku and Him
by xhibitsux
Summary: o- New Author -o Tsuna is your average college student. And otaku. Hibari is that famous actor that everyone would love to glomp. 1827


**So yes, this is STILL chapter 1. But I rewrote it since I didn't quite like the first chapter I posted, but some of you guys followed the story because of the first chapter. I'll glomp you all3 xD So I posted a second version and see which one you like more. I really wanted to introduce Gokudera too. ^^;; So here we go. **

**Warnings: Just cursing. Not "severe" cursing, but it's there. xD**

**Pairings: 1827...I think. Probably, since they are my OTP. **

**Disclaimer: So I see many authors that have this disclaimer thing so why not. Lets just say that if I happened to own KHR, it would not be the action/gag manga it is. It would be shounen-ai with many MANY 1827 scenes. Also, I don't own any of the characters mentioned in here, nor do I own any anime titles I may include.**

**m(_ _)m **

**Chapter 1: Silver **

The dim rays from the sunset shone against the glossy cover of the book in front of the young brunet. His soft sienna locks lay messily across his pale face as he dozed away his afternoon.

The lights shined brightly as the male recited his lines with perfection. A loud "CUUT! GOOD WORK EVERYONE!" was heard echoing throughout the studio. A thin skin of perspiration covered his body, and his eyes narrowed while he whispered,

"Damn herbivores...don't crowd in front of me..."

* * *

TUTURUU! OHAIYO! TUTURUU! OHAIYO! TUTUR-

Tsuna groaned as he kicked his blankets lightly and punched his limited edition Mayushi alarm clock. Yawning groggily, he snuggled against his Azunyan body pillow and sneaked a peak at the time.

10:25 am. He gave a breath of relief. It wasn't noon yet! The day was full of possibilities...

'Should I go spend a day at a Animate..?' Tsuna mused as he curled into a tighter ball in his blankets.

Rolling on his back, the young college student squinted as he looked around his room, blinded by the rays of sun that shone through the half closed shades. The brightly covered room full of figurines and posters greeted him with the usual deredere* smiles and little accessories hung from his bed post. Sitting up slowly, Tsuna blinked wearily and finally realized what was amiss in the current situation. His home tutor.

'I wonder where Reborn is...Though he'll probably be back for dinner...' The brunet looked back at his messy beige blankets which looked more welcoming than ever.

Tsuna slapped his cheeks softly. 'Its the weekend, Tsuna, go do something!' He thought in a reluctant voice.

Carefully walking to his bathroom, weary of any impending traps of doom set by his Spartan tutor, he prepped himself for the remainder of the day.

Tooth brush. Check.

Clothes. Good enough to go to Animate.

Room. 'I'm coming back here at night anyways...' Tsuna side stepped his own requirement.

Hair. With a deep sigh he faced the mirror and painted on a determined look. His sienna spikes stuck out in every direction-though they feel softer than they look. Where this gene came from, he didn't know. Nana Sawada had smooth silky short hair that fell elegantly. In no way had this...hair come from her. Iemitsu Sawada... Tsuna gave a cold look into the mirror. His dad. The one who deserted his mother and him.

Tsuna remembered when he was only around 5, he would question his mother excitedly.

"MOMMY! Is daddy going to come home soon? Is he, is he?" Tsuna would ask with sparkles in his eyes.

"Hmm...yes...soon...soon...he's just on a long business trip..." Nana would answer every time, almost sounding as if she were trying to convince herself. She would walk back to her room with a sad look on her face-Tsuna hated that. He hated how his dad would make his usually joyous and energetic mother look so dejected. Tsuna stopped talking about his father when he was about 7. It was then he decided to make up for the void in the family-he would never make his mother feel like that ever again.

The small brunet patted his hair down with some water in hopes that it would settle down, just a little. Not that it did. Eyes glittered with resoluteness and Tsuna shook the memory's out of his head.

"Today is the day I buy the Nendoroid for Haruhi..." He said out loud. Glancing at his nearly empty wallet, he sighed. 'And only that...'

* * *

Setting out of the house, he donned his trademark orange sneakers and took a wistful look at the sky. Just a glance. 'I wonder what life is like without boundaries. I could even live with Mayushi or Madoka.' He turned away quickly and started the long walk uphill towards Animate.

Around 1/3 there, Tsuna was panting and cursing the hill.

"...I've reached the limits of my otaku stamina..." He gasped while looking at the remaining distance which seemed to grow longer every step he took.

"Dammit, HURRY THE HELL UP. What are you, fucking crippled?!"

Tsuna heard a voice to the side of him as he was crossing a street. A silver haired male sat on a red and black motorcycle without a helmet while giving Tsuna a hard glare.

'He's biting a lit cigarette and his eyes are a beautiful jade green... And his hair is a unique color of silver...' Tsuna observed while giving the said male a intense stare.

"GODAMMIT, ARE YOU GOING TO MOVE? OR DO I NEED TO FUCKING PUSH YOU ACROSS THE STREET?!" The silver haired male fumed leaving Tsuna in an embarrassing situation while standing in then middle of the road.

"A-ah.. Sorry..." Tsuna muttered while his shuffling feet sped up and he turned back to get another look at the male.

"HOLD ON!" Tsuna yelled suddenly and the silver haired male began to twist the throttle.

With an exasperated look, the male looked back, clearly annoyed. Extremely annoyed.

"What the FUCK do you WANT?! GODAMMIT, are all strangers like this?!"

"You...you're not wearing a helmet. It's dangerous..." Tsuna said in a quiet voice.

Tsuna ran up to the biker who had a baffled look on his face and shuffled around for his wallet.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The silver haired male groaned with impatience.

With an accomplished grunt, Tsuna yanked out his Miku wallet and quickly flipped through his remaining cash. The biker snickered at the sight of the wallet.

"...Miku? Rin is better..." He said with a small grin.

"AH! HERE." Tsuna slapped most of his remaining money on the back of the bikers hand. "Use this to buy a helmet!" Tsuna grinned a cute smile.

"...thank you..." The silver haired male muttered as he slowly began to take the money.

With a change in attitude, the biker said hesitantly, "..Where you heading to Animate..? I...I can take you... I was on the way there too..."

Tsuna gasped and looked at the biker appreciatively. "WOULD YOU?! Wow, thanks!" He grinned at the stranger.

"Just get the hell on, my offer won't last forever." The biker turned away with an embarrassed look. Tsuna looked at him while giggling and slid on the back of the bike.

"...era." The biker muttered.

"Excuse me?" Tsuna scrunched up his face trying to strain his ears to his words. "Sorry, I didn't hear you! The engine is too loud." He said in a loud voice while sheepishly looking down.

"It's my name, damnit! Gokudera. Gokudera Hayato." The biker yelled back.

Tsuna's eyes widened at this newfound friendliness. Gokudera? He smiled into the bikers back and murmured "Yea, okay..."

With a louder voice, Tsuna replied, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! But I like Tsuna more!"

Silence commenced, besides for the rumbling engine at the red light.

"Ne, ne, can I call you Gokudera-saAAAAANNNNNN!" Tsuna screamed as the bike suddenly started up and Gokudera sped up significantly, regardless of the speed limit.

* * *

Upon reaching Animate, Tsuna gave a low moan as he clutched his stomach. "C..can I call..." His stomach lurched and Tsuna chose to squat on the ground..."...you Gokudera-san...?" He managed to cough out. His eyes were still seeing stars and tearing up; he wasn't sure whether or not he was actually...alive. It would be a miracle if he was. Did heaven always feel this...rough?

Gokudera glanced at him with a look up disdain and sighed. "Gokudera-san? That's too formal... Gokudera's fine.."

Tsuna shifted uncomfortably. They had just met and this Gokudera person wanted him to call him without a suffix? And this..change in attitude. Was he bipolar? Tsuna definitely preferred his tone now rather than before though so he wasn't about to question his sudden kindness.

"Gokudera-kun then. I...I just don't feel right calling you without something at the end..." Tsuna laughed lightly.

'It was like small bells jingling...' Gokudera thought to himself.

'Maybe. Just maybe. If it was Tsunayoshi Sawada...I could...open my heart...'

The two entered the lively store and took in the colors and smell of ink and paper. 'Hmmm...this really is the best,' Tsuna thought with a smile.

"Thank you for your consideration, Gokudera-kun. I'll be on my way!" Tsuna waved to the biker. "AH!" He suddenly stopped and Gokudera gave him a strange look.

Tsuna swiveled around, his chocolate orbs sparkling more than ever. "Hibari! Hibari Kyouya is the main character for a movie! It shows in 2 days! I saw the poster on the counter and was reminded!" The excited brunet pointed at a colorful poster with bold words saying Hibari Kyouya starring in **Sakura Kura**! Be sure to catch it in the movie theaters!

"Are you a fan of him or something?" Gokudera mused as he saw the brunet squirm in excitement.

Tsuna's eyes froze, but he quickly recovered. "Something like that..." he murmered with a smile.

'Something like that...It's been so long since I've seen Hibari-san...' Tsuna giggled as he thought back to his childhood.

* * *

"Hiiiiiieh! Hi...Hibari-san!" A 5 year old child squealed as he was pushed on the swing.

"Hmpf, herbivore, don't scream so loudly." A 7 year old male with jet black hair said with irritation.

"Hmpf, herbivore, don't scream so loudly." A 7 year old male with jet black hair said with irritation.

Tsuna giggled "SOOORRY! UwaaaAAAH!" He squealed again when he was pushed again.

"...una! TSUNA! It's time to go!" A delicate voice said in the background. The little brunet could tell it was his mother and began to pout.

"But...but I wanna play..." Tsuna sulked. He looked at the raven haired male cautiously who gave him a look of exasperation.

"Go now. I'll be fine. I'm a stray cat, I'm strong. Unlike you. I'm a carnivore." Hibari reassured the child, now annoyed that he had a HERBIVORE worry over him.

Tsuna gave a wistful look at the large building called an or-phan-age. Hibari-san lived here. The 5 year old was proud he could pronounce such a difficult word. He had to be able to; after all, what kind of friend couldn't pronounce the others homes name? Especially since Hibari-san looked slightly dejected whenever he left. Not that Tsuna would ever bring that up-he knew Hibari-san was prideful. Of course he knew. They'd been together for 1 year now.

"Tsu-kun, lets have hamburger tonight, ne?" Nana said with a smile. "You can invite Hibari-kun one day too, I'm sure."

Tsuna grinned and waved his good byes to Hibari who simply stood there while looking at him. Hibari always stood there looking at the happy family until they disappeared from sight. He scoffed-why would he need a family? The herbivore was enough. Enough.

* * *

"...una. TSUNA!" Gokudera waved his arms, exasperated. "This is the TENTH time I've called your name! I'll just call you Tenth."

Tsuna snapped back to reality and looked at the silver haired biker. 'Oh yea...I'm at Animate...and the movie. THE MOVIE! HIBARI-SAN!' His eyes widened and his happy grin returned.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun, do you like Hibari-san?" Tsuna smiled at the biker almost seductively. Almost.

Stuttering, Gokudera replied slowly," Well, I respect him...as an actor...Why, Tenth?"

Tsuna's grin grew.

"Why don't you and I...go see that movie? We're friends, right? I've been itching to go ever since around 10 minutes ago...!" The brunet laughed.

With a small smile that slowly evolved, Gokudera shied away and said happily," As friends...? You're probably...the first friend I've had...YEA, TENTH!" Tsuna's eyes widened as he took in the new information. 'First Friend?' Then it was set.

"Then how about the 4:00PM showing? That'll give us time to do ...whatever you do that day! Here's my number." The two exchanged numbers infered and Tsuna jogged away to the Nendoroid section as Gokudera waved at his new found friend.

**Event flag—trigger.**

_Dear Mayushii,_

_I'm going to the movies with a friend._

_I wonder what Hibari on the big screen will look like. I wonder what he looks like at all_

_I haven't seen him in a long time...My waifus._

**Pleaase criticise, R&R w I send you invisible glomps and shet lol.**

**Also, pleaseeee leave a message about which one you like more D; Cos I want to know which one I should continue off of :3 Thankyu!**


End file.
